dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Techno
Personality He is charming, arrogant, dedicated, and intelligent man. Who would go to any lengths to get what he wants. He is also very paranoid. Who often get caught up in his own delusions? History As a child, Ben was often emotionally and verbally abused by his parent. His parents didn’t have the patience and the skill to raise Ben. They would regularly ignore and neglect Ben needs, and the only time they would give him any attention is when they believe Ben did something wrong. In which case they would often yell him, and often humiliate the child. Needless to say he didn’t have that good of a relationship with him. Ben found some refuge from his parents when he began to go to school. While at school he often received terrible grade due to the fact he often got bored, or distracted. At the age of 8, Ben’s teachers convinced his parent to allow Ben to take an IQ test believing there is a possibility that Ben should be held back, or be in a remedial class. Needless to say both his teacher and his parents were shocked when the result of the IQ test came back revealing that Ben is child prodigy. Afterward Ben was able to stick several grades, and had entered high school. He eventually graduated from College with a Bachelors degree in electronic, and mechanical engineer at the age of 16. A few years later he received his master in robotics engineering. Eventually at the age of 26 he received his PhD in robotics Engineering. In which is around that time where he was recruited and hired to work for Lex Corp . It was here where he began his research on design of a nanotech. system that can literally have a user have access to the internet and other electronic equipment without the use of a computer. He started to get contact not only from fellow distinguish scientist, but from villains too. One of these organizations is the Legion of Doom. Over the next four year his reputation grew, and had written several articles and books. It was around this time where he met his wife Dora Aeon. Ben and Dora dated for two years before getting married and three years later had their first child Davy Aeon. Like his parents before him he often neglect Davy and would only interact with him when Davy did something wrong. He like his parents would scream and belittle Davy up to the point where Dora would end up defending Davy and getting into an argument with Dora. It was at these times where Ben would often retreat to his work. For the next 5 years the arguments continued to get worse and worse up to the point where they were arguing all the time. Although his marriage was falling apart; his research was then when Dora filed for divorce. Although Ben spends the next several months trying to convince Dora not to go through with the divorce, all his efforts was failed. For the next several months both he and Dora goes through the divorce proceeding’s in which his abusive treatment toward his son is revealed to courts. In the end Ben looses custody of Davy Aeon, and has to pay Dora child support. After loosing custody of Davy to Dora, he learned was once again pregnant, and that he wouldn't be able to get custody of the child. due to fact that the same evidence that was brought up in Davy custody hearing would brought up again with this child. At the point Ben was full of rage, he hired the legion of doom to get his kids back. In which the legion agreed to help Ben. It was around this time when Ben learned that the legion of doom failed to retrieve his kids since Justice Society of America. and it newest member Mother Nature had intervene. When he learned of this he screamed at the Legion for their supposed incompetence, and at the point the legion warned Ben not to cross them. The legion would tell the police of Ben involvement with them, if he does another outburst. After Ben calmed down, the legion offered to try and get the kids again, but he decided against it since he believed they would hold him back. He decided to move on with his life, and considerate on his work. No matter how many issues he had in his personal life, he had just as many in his job. After several years of working on his design for a nano-tech. chip it was finally ready to be tested by human subject. Unfortunately the when FDA denied the approval of the human testing, Ben decided to test the nanotechnology on himself. He ask his assistant; Jake Hench, to inject the nanotechnology chip into his system, in which Jake did so. After the injection Ben landed in a coma, and then was taken to the hospital. During the coma the chip began to severally malfunction, since it began to recoding Ben DNA turning him from human to machine. You see the chip had antivirus, spyware system installed. So the moment it was in Ben it began to see his DNA as a file that has been corrupt and began to fix the problem. The Doctor at this point decided to shut down, and then remove the chip before it was too late. Jake Hench his assistance volunteered to shut down the program, in which he was able to to do, and then afterward had the chip removed. What they didn't know was that Ben had a safety protocol installed so that the program would download itself to the nearest computer system before the shut down was complete. Unfortunately the nearest machine or computer system was Ben. At this time was more man than machine, and in time despite the doctor best efforts was able to complete the recoding. Ben woke up days later and was shock and horrified to learn that he was turned to a machine. He also learned he was fired from his job at Lex Corp., since they didn't want to be liable, and they publicly blamed him for the mess. The press even gave him the name Dr. Techno. Ben desperately tried to get a job, but almost no one will hire him. Since the legion of doom was interested in Ben since he has worked with them in the past and despite his reaction to the last time they help him. They decided to give him a chance to work with them, in which Ben decided to accept the offer. Powers Davy.jpg|Davy his son from a previous marriage Dora.jpg|His ex wife Dora Saran.jpg|His daughter from the previous marriage Saran *He has genius level intellect *He has the ability to manipulate technology *He also has electronic communication. *He does have Android Mimicry *He also as scanner vision *He has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, jumping and durability, *He can turn his body into a weapon. Weakness Like most machine if Ben deals with too many tasks at the same time he can freeze up. *Ben is vulnerable to computer virus, and hackers. *He can't control any non electronic equipment. *He is also vulnerable to anyone else who as technopathy. *His biggest weakness is water.